vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnolia Arch
Summary Magnolia Arch is a denizen of the Moon, and the deuteragonist of Bravely Second. A self-professed "Ba'al Buster", she is nevertheless a romantic whose prowess on the battlefield is only matched by her fascination with Luxendarc's culture. Yew finds her crashed spaceship one night and rescues her, leading her to fall for him after he accidentally proposes to her with a magnolia flower. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Magnolia Arch Origin: Bravely Second Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely in her mid-late teens (In the same age group as Tiz and Edea and refers to herself as a "sexy older woman") Classification: Ba'al Buster, Warrior of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Additional abilities from the Asterisks including but not limited to: Expert Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Elemental Manipulation, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation and can completely nullify any attack for short periods of time, Attack Reflection, Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low), Can revive downed allies, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation via Time Magic and Bravely Second, Telekinesis, Summoning, Pain Manipulation, Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation, Limited Reality Warping, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Stat Amping, Sound Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death), Can control the embodiments of humanity's sins and inner nature Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level (Comparable to Yew in the early game.) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Contributed to the defeat of Providence, the God of the Celestial Realm, a plane of existence above Luxendarc's infinite alternate realities. Providence attempted to delete the game's save files, which are entire timelines that are supported, defended, and reset by the player's power as a member of the Celestial Realm. Some of her attacks ignore conventional durability) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge cloud to ground lightning generated by magic spells and has fought on par with all of the Jobmasters, skipped across the surface of the entire Moon in seconds) | Immeasurable (Battled Providence, who exists above the space and time of Luxendarc. The party's words and feelings resonated "across space and time" tor each the people of Luxendarc as well as Denys Geneologia, who had been flung into the far future) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, possibly higher (Can wear heavy armor and lift a variety of heavy weaponry or multiple weapons at once) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal (Contributed to the defeat of Providence) Durability: At least Mountain level (Tanked blows from Kaiser Oblivion, who was able to defeat Braev Lee and Alternis Dim) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Tanked attacks from Providence) Stamina: Very high (Has survived gauntlets of battle against powerful foes like the Jobmasters and helped to defeat Providence) Range: Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic. Standard Equipment: A spear, Various Asterisks and restorative items. Intelligence: Gifted. Magnolia is already a seasoned warrior by the start of the game and can fight on par with Tiz and Edea, two of the previous Warriors of Light who helped defeat Ouroboros. Like Yew, she quickly masters the use of the Asterisks with the help of Tiz and Edea, and thus consequently also masters a variety of skills. However, due to spending her entire life on the moon, she suffers from a considerable amount of culture shock, and tends to take many things at face value. Weaknesses: Many of her skills and magic spells are reliant on her limited supply of MP. Bravely Second is reliant on SP, which cannot be refilled during battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Magic' * Aeroja: Magnolia conjures a massive twister to deal heavy Wind-elemental damage to all foes. * Arise: Magnolia instantly resuscitates an ally restoring them back to peak fighting strength. This spell can also instantly exorcise undead foes. * Aspir: Magnolia drains her opponent's magical energy to restore her own. * Blizzaga: Magnolia summons a blizzard to deal heavy Ice-elemental damage to all foes. * Calm: Magnolia temporarily nullifies the damage component of all attacks, including her own, making it impossible for her or her opponent to directly damage each other. * Curaga: Magnolia restores the health of herself and all her allies. * Dark: Magnolia deals massive amounts of Dark-elemental damage to all foes. * Death: A spell that instantly kills the target. * Dispel: Magnolia nullifies all special barriers and enchantments her opponent currently has. * Esunaga: Magnolia removes all status ailments from herself and her allies. * Fate: Magnolia causes the target to fall in love with her, removing their will to fight in the process. * Fear: Magnolia induces terror in her opponents to make them panic. * Firaga: Magnolia casts a fireball that deals heavy Fire-elemental damage to all foes. * Graviga: Magnolia crushes her opponent by greatly increasing the force of gravity around them. * Hastega: Magnolia greatly speeds up time around herself and her allies, greatly increasing their effective speed. * Holy: Magnolia smites her opponent with a burst of holy energy. * Meteor: Magnolia calls down a storm of shooting stars to deal heavy non-elemental damage to all targets. * Quaga: Magnolia starts an earthquake to deal heavy Earth-elemental damage to all foes. * Reflect: Magnolia casts a barrier that causes all magic used on the target to be reflected (i.e. if Magnolia casted it on herself, all magic would be sent back to her opponent, but if she casts it on her target, all magic cast on them would be sent to her). * Reraise: Magnolia casts an enchantment that resurrects her should she fall in battle. * Slowga: Magnolia slows down time around her opponents, greatly lowering their effective speed. * Stop: Magnolia stops time around a single target, leaving them helpless. * Thundaga: Magnolia conjures a thunderstorm to deal heavy Lightning-elemental damage to all foes. * Veilga: Magnolia blurs her movements and those of her allies, making her much harder to hit with physical attacks. 'Summons' Summons are powerful entities Magnolia and her friends can summon to deal incredible amounts of elemental damage and temporarily increase their stats. In addition, all of their attacks completely bypass Attack Reflection abilities. * Girtablulu: Summons an enormous scorpion to deal great amounts of Earth-elemental damage and quadruples her physical defense. * Hraesvelgr: Summons a wind demon similar in shape to a fighter jet to devastate the area with massive tornado before quadrupling her speed and evasion rates. * Zilsudra's Sin: Summons the spirit of a drowned goddess to flood the area with a great deluge to crush and drown opponents as well as quadrupling her magical defense. * Promethean Fire: Summons a fire demon in the shape of a phantom train to blast all foes with hellfire, quadrupling her physical attack power in the process. Deals Fire-elemental damage. * Deus Ex: Summons a giant automaton that blasts her foes with lightning, quadrupling her magical attack power. Deals Lightning-elemental damage. * Susanoo: Summons an enormous giant to cleave her foes in half with a giant sword (which takes the form of a power plant tower) to deal massive non-elemental damage to all foes and raises her chances of dealing critical damage immensely. * Charybdis: Magnolia summons a fleet of ghost ships that bind her targets with dozens of phantasmal chains. * Amaterasu: Summons the embodiment of light itself to heal the wounds of all allies, ignoring abilities that would prevent healing. 'Skills' * Berserk: Magnolia enters a berserk state, greatly increasing her physical power while stripping her of reason. * Bone Crush: Magnolia instantly smashes the bones in her opponent's body, dealing damage proportionate to the wounds they have already sustained. * Defang: Magnolia attacks her opponent with a special physical strike that significantly lowers her opponent's physical strength. * Default: Magnolia enters a defensive stance that creates a barrier in front of her that greatly reduces the effectiveness of an incoming attack. * Eradication: Magnolia uses a special rite that can instantly kill all targets, ignoring resistance to instant death, but relies primarily on luck to activate. * Examine: Magnolia analyzes the target to discover their weaknesses and what type of creature they are. * Feel no Pain: Magnolia temporarily eliminates her sense of pain, allowing her to fight on even with fatal wounds. However, after this ability wears off, she will incur the effects of all the injuries she sustained at once. * Free Lunch: Magnolia temporarily eliminates the cost of her MP-reliant attacks for a brief period of time. * Full/Low Leverage: Magnolia doubles or halves the damage dealt as well as the cost for all abilities. * Harpoon: An enhanced physical attack that completely bypasses the target's physical defenses. * Minus Strike: Magnolia deals a wicked slash that inflicts damage equivalent to the wounds she has already sustained. * Nothing Ventured: Magnolia enters a defensive stance that halves the damage of an incoming attack before retaliating for double the damage of her normal strikes. * Piestorm: Magnolia throws four specially made pies that lower the target's attack power and defense on hit. * Purrfect Stance: Magnolia enters a cat-like stance that raises her physical attack and defense to their limits. * Pressure Point: A martial arts technique that allow Magnolia to ignore conventional durability by striking special pressure points, bypassing any barriers, obstructions, and defense modifiers in the process. * Qigong Wave: Another martial arts technique that allow Magnolia to fire a burst of Chi energy that bypasses enemy guards. * Possession: Magnolia possesses her target but remains able to use all of her skills and abilities. * Scale Strip: Magnolia uses a special physical attack that strips away her opponent's defenses and armor. * Shin Smash: Magnolia crushes her opponent's shin, lowering their speed in the process. * Spell Sword: Magnolia enchants her sword with Black Magic, allowing her to damage foes with elemental magic, petrification, if not outright instant death with her regular attacks. * Skull Bash: Magnolia batters her opponent's skull to impede their mental faculties and thus reduce the effectiveness of technical skills like magic. * Sonnenblume: Magnolia bends space so that slower characters will strike first and vice versa. * Soul Mirror: Magnolia erects a barrier that reflects all physical attacks back at their owners. * Steal Life/Mind: Magnolia pilfers her opponent's life or mental energy respectively, healing herself based on how much she stole. * Torrent: Magnolia rapidly cuts her opponent to pieces with water-imbued attacks, dealing sixteen hits in an instant. * Undo: Magnolia undoes the effects of what happened in the last round of combat, reversing changes to health, magical energy, stat changes, or the effects of actions the target incurred. ** Undo Trois: Magnolia undoes everything that happened in the last three rounds of combat. 'Passive Skills' * Adrenaline Rush: Magnolia's physical attack and defense rise significantly should she be pushed into a corner. * Anti-Magic: Magnolia's magical defense is greatly increased after being struck by an enemy magical attack. * Auto-Undo: Magnolia is able to automatically undo any changes to her health or mana * Blind Immunity: Magnolia is immune to being blinded by special effects. * Charm Immunity: Magnolia is immune to mind manipulation abilities that involve charming and seduction. * Confusion Immunity: Magnolia is immune to mental interference that would confuse her. * Ectoplasm: Magnolia is able to exist as a ghost should she somehow be killed, allowing her to continue casting spells while remaining completely intangible. * MP Free in a Pinch: Magnolia's MP Costs are lowered to zero when she’s hard-pressed. * Obliterate: Magnolia instantly kills any opponent or target that would otherwise be easily defeated by her. * Paralysis Immunity: Magnolia is immune to being paralyzed by special effects. * Poison Immunity: Magnolia is immune to being poisoned. * Pierce M. Defense: Magnolia is able to completely ignore her opponent's resistance to magic. * Savage Beast: Should Magnolia be driven completely berserk, she'll be able to use her physical skills without the normal cost incurred by them. * Slow Parry: Magnolia is able to automatically slow down time around foes who manage to strike her. * Slow and Steady: Magnolia's speed is drastically increased after guarding against an enemy attack with Default. * Stop Immunity: Magnolia is immune to time stopping abilities. * Time Slip: Magnolia is able to return the battle back to the way it started if she is somehow defeated, but this only works once per fight. Key: Base | End of Bravely Second Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bravely Default Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Nintendo Category:Element Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Sound Users Category:Concept Users Category:Aliens Category:Possession Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1